Frustration
by thunderyoshi
Summary: In Reefside, shortly after the Dino Rangers gain their powers to defeat Mesogog, Electra reflects on becoming a ranger again, and gains a new roommate in the process.


**This is a oneshot I devised on the train back home a few weeks ago, so I hope you like it!**

Watching clouds drift slowly by, Electra frowned at them, looking as if they were at fault for everything. But in all fairness, they were all she could blame, except for maybe Principle Randall. The brunette rested her head on her hands, trying to ignore the new bracelet she wore on her left wrist and the crimson gem embedded in it.

She couldn't believe it. A Power Ranger, _again_. Out of all the people at Reefside, and the stupid gem had to go and pick her. Honestly. Being chosen to be a ranger once was lucky; being chosen twice was just the Gods laughing at her. She didn't want to be a ranger the first time, let alone the second.

But then again, she had come round to the perks of being a ranger. One of which was the brooding blond currently teaching in the Thunder Academy. And there was, of course, her best friend Letha. Electra couldn't help but smile as she thought about the two closest people in her life, other than her family.

But a _Dino Ranger_, working alongside her students? How could she adjust to that? She knew for the team to be effective, they had to be friends and hang out outside of crime fighting, but how could they do that without raising suspicions?

Electra groaned and rolled over in the grass so the long blades tickled her cheeks. It was just plain confusing. She wished she could remember how it had been when she joined the Ninja Storm team, but it felt like a lifetime ago.

There was suddenly a loud mew in her ear and Electra turned her head to stare at a kitten, who was sitting staring back with large green eyes. It was black in colour, with chocolate brown splodges all over.

"Hey little guy, what're you doing here?" Electra rolled over and sat up to look at the kitten, who mewed again and clambered up onto her knee, before using his claws to scale her arm and wobble unsteadily on her shoulder. "You're a little reckless. Like someone else I know" she lifted the kitten off her shoulder and lay down in the grass, setting him on her stomach. "Nearly got me killed when he hid a magical gem in Blue Bay Harbour" Electra sighed at the memory. "I can't get mad at him for doing it though. I can't understand what it's like to lose one parent, let alone 2 sets of them" she looked up at the clouds again as the kitten sat on her stomach.

The Dino ranger lay in silence for a while longer, enjoying the company of the strange little kitten that sat quietly on her stomach. "Hey, don't tell anyone, but me? I'm trying to balance teaching in a regular school with saving the world, _again_. First time, it was evil space ninjas. This time it's a freaky Dino mutation trying to destroy all humans and bring about an all dinosaur world. That's worse than Dai Shi" Electra looked down, and the kitten tilted his head. "Dai Shi was a crazy dragon dude who wanted to rule an all beast world. No humans" the kitten blinked as if in understanding, making Electra chuckle and return her gaze to the sky.

It was funny. She generally wasn't a cat person, which she blamed her animal spirit for. Plus with her brother and sister also having canine animal spirits, there hadn't really been room for a feline in the family. But this one, she kinda liked. "It must be great, being a cat. You don't have to go and work and make your parents happy, you can lie about all day in the sun, no responsibilities or nagging people" the kitten yawned in response and curled up on her stomach, closing his eyes. "Exactly my point" Electra laughed, sitting up carefully and lifting him up. "Come on, let's go find your owner" she got to her feet and started walking.

The kitten didn't struggle in her gentle grip as Electra brushed grass blades off her jeans and adjusted her t-shirt. He just watched from his vantage point as the Dino ranger started walking, looking around the park for anyone searching for a lost kitten. "It's stupid, but I miss my old team. Even Shane, but don't tell him that" she smiled faintly. "There was a time when I'd see them pretty much every day, and now I'm lucky if I see any of them" Electra grumbled. "But I guess they're all busy working and stuff, and that doesn't really give way for a lot of social activity" she sighed.

Electra stopped as a couple of kids rushed about, nearly tripping the brunette, before she looked up to see Kira standing looking at her. The singer smiled awkwardly, and Electra smiled back.

"Hey, Miss Davies" Kira greeted as Electra walked over to her, and the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Leave the formalities for the classroom Kira." She told the yellow ranger, whose smile became less awkward as she relaxed around her new team mate. "You wouldn't happen to be missing a kitten, would you?" she held the kitten who had been snoozing in her grip out, and Kira blinked in surprise.

"Nope, but I'll take him off your hands if you don't want him" Kira reached out, but Electra swiftly dodged her attempt to steal the little cat.

"No way. Someone's probably missing this little guy" she told the ptera-girl, who sulked and folded her arms. "So what brings you to the park anyway Kira?" Electra asked, starting to walk with her student and team mate.

"I needed to clear my head. All this stuff about being a ranger and having special abilities is hard to grasp" Electra chuckled, nodding.

"I know what you mean. Being able to manipulate darkness, evil dinosaurs wanting to take over the world, it's just insane" the crimson ranger sighed. Not to mention how controlling the darkness further fuelled her fears of turning to darkness, even without the morpher of darkness anymore.

"How come you seem more resigned to it than overwhelmed?" Kira asked, causing Electra to pause. The crimson ranger quickly regained her pace, shrugging as she avoided Kira's curious look.

"I just wanted this year to be quiet and just go as quickly as possible. But instead, I have to save the world" Electra caught herself before she said the word 'again'. Kira remained silent, and Electra sighed. "It means I have to keep a major secret from Hunter and Letha. And it makes me feel terrible, if I'll have to keep ditching them in order to help" she continued.

"Hey, we'll stop Mesogog soon. I'm sure your friends'll understand" Kira smiled, and Electra couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Kira" she told the yellow ranger. "Now let's concentrate on finding this little guy's home" the kitten mewed, as if realising they were done talking about boring things and back to him.

1-2-3-4-5

The sun was beginning to set on the Reefside, turning the sky an orange colour. Yet still, even after a few hours, Electra and Kira had not found the kitten's owner. They had, though, started to bond, much to Electra's delight. She was glad, not to mention relieved. At least there weren't a lot more guys in the group, for now anyway. Experience told Electra that rangers liked to pop up at any given time. And they were not always good guys. Thankfully she hadn't had to deal very much with Hunter and Blake when they were evil.

"I guess I'll just have to take this little guy. I'll bring him to the vet tomorrow and see if there's anyone looking for him there. Otherwise I've just gained a flatmate" Electra chuckled.

"Funny, you strike me more as a dog person" Kira told her, making Electra laugh. "What's so funny?" she puzzled as Electra attempted to calm herself.

"Nothing. It's nothing important" Electra told her; a giggle escaping before she managed to compose herself. "I guess it's home time, huh?" she questioned the kitten, who was fast asleep in her arms.

"I guess so" Kira looked up at the darkening sky with a frown. "I'll see you later then Electra" she smiled, and Electra smiled back.

"Thanks for talking me out of my frustration with being a ranger" the master caught herself again before she slipped up once more. She laughed lightly before turning and heading back to her apartment as Kira headed home in the opposite direction. "So it seems that I've made two friends today, huh little guy?" she asked with a laugh to the sleeping kitten. "So now I gotta think of a name for you. Don't worry. I'm a master of epic names. Especially with a terrible name like Noa" Electra glanced around, as if fearing someone she knew was listening. "Tell no-one that name. I don't care how cute you are, you'll regret it" she told him. With a light laugh, Electra headed out of the park and to her house, with her new flatmate in hand.

**I figured I may as well write something reflecting Electra's feelings about becoming a ranger again, and after a day of boring lectures and seminars this was what my odd mind came up with.**

**I hope you like it!**


End file.
